In the press section of a paper machine, water is removed from the fibre web with several successive press units prior to conveying the web to the actual drying section. Generally, there are one to four successive press units. From the viewpoint of the energy consumption of the paper machine, it is advantageous to remove as much water as possible as early as in the press section, so that there is less need to dry the fibre web in the drying section. Prior to the press section the solid matter content of the fibre web is typically about 15 to 25%, while after the water removal carried out in the press section the solid matter content may have increased to more than 50%. In the press section, the paper web is pressed in a press nip, which can be formed of two rolls pressed against each other, what is called a shoe press, or another press system. Usually, the press section contains a press felt which supports the fibre web and into which the water present in the web permeates at the pressing stage. The purpose of the press felt is to retain the water it has received and to carry the water with it after the pressing without allowing it to travel back to the fibre web. It has been observed that problems of present press felts include for instance slow startability and a short lifetime.